This invention relates to standing seam roofs, panels therefor, and methods of installing same.
The invention is especially concerned with roof panels for a so-called standing seam roof, which is basically a type of roof formed of elongate sheet metal panels generally of shallow channel shape in transverse cross section, comprising a web and upwardly extending side flanges at opposite sides of the web, the panels being laid one alongside another on supporting means therefor of the roof (e.g., roof purlins) with their flanges standing upward side-by-side and being seamed together, thus accounting for the designation of the structure as a "standing seam" roof. A variety of such panels have been on the market, but, so far as applicants are aware, all of them have been based on systems requiring rolling or other metal-forming operations on the flanges of the panels after they have been laid on the roof to form sealed seams as are necessary for weathertightness. Other problems have also been encountered with the prior standing seam roof systems such as disposal of moisture which may condense on interior surfaces of the panels in the seams.